Love  Hate
by mysteryc
Summary: Variante der Ereignisse nach "The Monster At The End Of This Book", Sam ist im Bunker gefangen ... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes ...  Entstand vor der Episode "When The Levee breaks"! Sam Hurt - Angry Dean
1. Kapitel 1

Noch eine meiner älteren Fanfictions. Sie entstand, bevor ich die Folge 4x21 „When The Levee Breaks" gesehen hatte und ist somit nun eine Alternative Handlung ab der Folge 4x18 „The Monster At The End Of This Book".

Disclaimer: (Danke, ) All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**Love / Hate  
**  
**Kapitel 1  
**  
Wie ein dunkles Meer zog die Landstraße an Deans Augen vorbei. Er nahm weder sie, noch die Umgebung, die an ihnen vorbeizog, wirklich wahr. Er war tief versunken in seine eigene Gedankenwelt, seinem persönlichen Alptraum.  
Die Bewegungsabläufe, die nötig waren, um den Impala sicher auf der Straße zu halten, liefen vollautomatisch ab. Bremsen, Kuppeln, Gasgeben – all das funktionierte auch ohne sein Gehirn.

Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob er es - bevor es zu spät war - merken würde, wenn beispielsweise ein umgestürzter Baum auf der Fahrbahn liegen würde … wahrscheinlich nicht – doch dann waren Deans Gedanken schon wieder abgeschweift … zu dem, was er erfahren musste vor nicht einmal ganz fünf Stunden. 

Sams Kopf war gegen die kühle Seitenscheibe des Impala gelehnt. Die Kälte, die seine Stirn seitlich zu betäuben begann, war unglaublich wohltuend. Sie linderte die pochenden Kopfschmerzen, die Sam um den Verstand zu bringen drohten. Selbst die Augen taten ihm weh und fühlten sich an, als wären sie nicht Teil seines Körpers, sondern von einem Fremden mit Gewalt dort hineinbefördert worden.

Er fühlte sich, als hätte Dean ihn nicht nur angeschrieen, sondern seinen Kopf mit voller Wucht gegen eine Wand geschmettert.  
Hätte er es doch getan!  
Alles war besser als das hier! Sam hob seinen Kopf und warf Dean einen kurzen und – wie er hoffte – unauffälligen Blick zu. 

Sein Bruder hatte die Augen starr auf die Straße geheftet und umklammerte das Lenkrad wie ein Sechsjähriger, dem jemand den Lolli wegzunehmen droht. Weiß traten seine Fingerknöchel von der ohnehin blassen Haut hervor. 

Sam wandte seinen Blick schnell wieder ab und schluckte trocken. Sein Mund fühlte sich an, als hätte er zwei Wochen in der Wüste ohne Wasser verbracht.  
Er schloß die Augen. Hätte er Dean das Buch doch einfach aus der Hand gerissen oder - besser noch - gleich alle Ausgaben dieses scheiß Evangeliums verbrannt …  
Hätte Sam sich nicht so hundeelend gefühlt, hätte er lauf aufgelacht – Winchester-Evangelium, was für ein schlechter Witz …

Als Dean ihm die Seite zeigte, hatte er nichts getan oder gesagt, er war unfähig gewesen, sich zu rühren oder auch nur ein Wort zu dem Menschen zu sagen, der ihm alles auf der Welt bedeutete, egal was zwischen ihnen in der letzten Zeit auch geschehen sein mochte.  
Sam seufzte leise und lehnte seine rechte Gesichtshälfte wieder gegen das Fenster.  
Dean würde ihn nie verstehen - er wollte oder konnte es nicht, vielleicht auch beides.

Hastig blinzelte Sam mehrere Male und sah nach oben, schaffte es aber trotzdem nicht, alle Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihm beim Gedanken an Deans Gesichtsausdruck in die Augen traten.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Kapitel 2  
**  
Das musste aufhören! Jetzt und hier – sofort!  
Er würde dem ein Ende setzen – er musste es tun. Dean schaltete einen Gang höher und atmete tief durch … 

Er sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Sam ihn kurz ansah. Warum sagte er nichts? Kein einziges Wort der Erklärung, keine Rechtfertigung für das, was er getan hatte … kein Wort…  
Sein Bruder, der Vampir. Deans Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte er Kieselsteine zu Mittag gegessen. 

Blut … dämonisches Blut … Rubys Blut! Sein Gehirn schaltete immer noch auf Panik bei diesen Worten. 

Wie konnte Sam das nur tun? Wie hatte er Dean nur so entgleiten können? 

Der Junge, der vertuschen wollte, dass er sich einen Pornofilm ansieht. Der Junge, der Max Miller hatte retten wollen und der Junge, der Mitgefühl für Vampire und Werwölfe empfand. Der Junge, mit dem er sein ganzes Leben verbracht hatte …  
Sein Bruder, der dämonisches Blut trank … freiwillig! 

Nein, das würde aufhören, er würde ihn aufhalten! Dean würde verhindern, dass Sam zu dem wurde, wovor ihr Dad ihn mit seinen letzten Atemzügen gewarnt hatte.  
Sam würde nicht böse werden … nicht Sam …

Natürlich war er nicht böse, korrigierte sich Dean in Gedanken selbst, aber er hatte seinen Weg verloren, sich selbst verloren.  
Dean war sich mit jeder Faser seines Herzens sicher, dass Sam all dies tat, um Lilith zu töten, um die Apokalypse zu verhindern, doch …  
… nein, dies war ein Weg, den Dean nicht dulden würde. Sam hatte die Kontrolle verloren und Dean würde sie nun übernehmen, ob Sam wollte oder nicht. 

„Das wird heute enden, ein für alle Mal, hast du mich verstanden?" 

Sams Herz machte einen kleinen Aussetzer, gefolgt von dem Gefühl, man hätte ihm Eiswürfel in die Eingeweide gelegt. 

„Dean, versteh doch …-"  
„NEIN! Kein Verstehen, keine Diskussionen, das hört heute auf! Du wirst nie wieder irgendwelchen dahergelaufenen Dämonen-Schlampen das Blut aus den Adern saugen und du wirst aufhören, deine … Kräfte … einzusetzen, Sam!"

Deans Stimme war laut und kräftig und Sam zuckte unmerklich zusammen ob dieser in letzter Zeit ungewohnten Bestimmtheit seines Bruders.  
Sam schwieg für einen Moment. Alles in ihm war bis zum Zerreißen angespannt, jede Faser, jeder Muskel. Es schien, als wappne sich sein Körper instinktiv für das, was nun unwillkürlich geschehen musste. 

„Nein, Dean …"  
„Nein?" Dean zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, um gleich darauf wütend fortzufahren.  
„Nein gibt es hier nicht, Sam. Keine Fluchtmöglichkeit, keine Ausreden, keine Wahl! Du wirst damit aufhören …-"  
„…die Welt zu retten?", beendete Sam seinen Satz im scharfen Ton.  
„…dich selbst zu zerstören, verdammte Scheiße!"


	3. Kapitel 3

**Kapitel 3  
**  
Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend. Dean drückte voller Wut aufs Gaspedal, bevor er sich nach einigen Minuten selbst ermahnte, sie beide nicht heute Nacht auf dieser einsamen Landstraße umbringen zu wollen.

Sam hingegen starrte betrübt aus dem Fenster. Er hatte diese Reaktion erwartet und zugleich befürchtet, und doch hatte ein kleiner Teil in ihm gehofft….

Ja, was hatte er gehofft? Dass Dean ihn unterstützen würde?

Nein, natürlich nicht, dafür kannte Sam seinen Bruder zu gut und wusste, wie er Sams Fähigkeiten gegenüberstand. Aber ein wenig Verständnis dafür, dass Sam doch letztlich keine Wahl gehabt hatte und dafür, dass manchmal der Zweck eben doch die Mittel heiligte.

Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare. Er war so müde, fühlte sich ausgelaugt. Er glaubte nicht, die Kraft aufbringen zu können, den sich ihm bevorstehenden Weg allein beschreiten zu können. Nicht ganz allein, natürlich, denn Ruby würde an seiner Seite sein bis zuletzt, doch ohne Dean…?

Allein der Gedanke daran, dass sich ihre Wege nach dieser Fahrt wahrscheinlich schnell trennen würden, ließ Sam das Herz schwer werden. Doch genau darauf würde es hinauslaufen, so viel war sicher, denn Dean war ein sturer Esel und Sam hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er seinen Willen um jeden Preis würde durchsetzen wollen.

Sam nahm ihm diese Haltung nicht übel, denn Dean hatte Sams Bestes im Sinn und hatte Angst um ihn, doch das machte die Situation nicht besser. 

Er musste Lilith aufhalten, er musste es und er wollte es. Er _musste_ es, um die Apokalypse zu verhindern und _wollte_ es, um jene grauenvolle Nacht und die unerträglichen Monate nach Deans Tod zu rächen.

Zudem schätzte Dean die Lage vollkommen falsch ein.  
Sam war immer noch er selbst, entschied selbst und handelte selbst und nicht ferngesteuert oder sonst was von irgendeinem Blut. Das Blut war nur Mittel zum Zweck und auch wenn es Sam widerstrebte, sich dessen zu bedienen, so mussten manche Opfer eben gebracht werden. Er war immer noch er selbst, er würde damit fertig werden!

Sam sah hinaus in die finstere Dunkelheit, die nur selten durchbrochen wurde durch ein erhelltes Fenster am Straßenrand irgendeiner Seele, die um diese Uhrzeit noch auf den Beinen war.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wohin Dean eigentlich fuhr, verkniff sich aber eine Frage, da er im Moment keine Kraft hatte, einem eventuellen weiteren Streit standzuhalten.  
Nach einer Weile fielen ihm die Augen zu und er war froh über die Gelegenheit, nicht mehr denken zu müssen… 

Dean hatte sich alles genau überlegt. Sicherlich war es extrem und Sam würde alles andere als einsichtig reagieren, aber nein… mit der Zeit würde er verstehen, dass es der richtige Schritt war.

Dean sah auf die Uhr. Wenn alles glatt lief, könnten sie morgen früh bei ihm sein. Dann hing es nur noch davon ab, ob er mitspielen würde.

Er warf einen Blick auf Sam, dessen Kopf zur Seite gefallen war. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Deans Gesicht.

„Wir bekommen das wieder hin, Sammy, ich versprech's dir", flüsterte Dean mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Bruder und zum ersten Mal seit Stunden regte sich wieder etwas Hoffnung in ihm. 

Dean fuhr bei der nächsten Tankstelle von der Landstraße herunter, stellte den Impala ab und schloß beim Aussteigen leise die Tür hinter sich. Dann zog er sein Handy aus der Jackentasche und ging einige Meter vom Impala weg, dabei immer Sam im Auge behaltend, der jedoch glücklicherweise nicht aufgewacht war.

Er wählte die Telefonnummer und atmete einmal tief ein und aus. Von diesem Anruf hing vieles ab, denn ohne seine Unterstützung würde er seinen Plan nicht durchstehen. 

„Es ist spät, du Idiot!" 

Als Dean die bärbeißige Stimme des Freundes hörte, hatte er keinen Zweifel mehr. Er würde ihm helfen, so wie er es immer getan hatte. 

Da die Zeit knapp war, erzählte Dean ihm sein Vorhaben ohne Umschweife, den Blick starr auf das schlafende Gesicht seines Bruders geheftet.  
Komme, was wolle, er würde ihm helfen …


	4. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4  
**  
Er sah sich selbst: Eingesperrt, verzweifelt, schreiend…  
Dunkelheit umgab ihn, die das Gefühl der Panik in ihm noch verstärkte. Er musste hier rauskommen… irgendwie…  
Warum half ihm denn niemand?

Sam schreckte hoch. Einige Sekunden lang war er komplett orientierungslos. Nicht wissend, wo er war, blickte er sich erschrocken um, fürchtend, er könnte zurückfallen in seinen Traum.  
Dean saß nach wie vor neben ihm am Steuer. Da es immer noch stockfinster war, konnte er nicht lange geschlafen haben. Langsam beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag und seine Atmung wurde langsamer, doch noch immer bedeckte ein leichter Schweißfilm seine Haut.

Dean warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit, Mitgefühl, Liebe…  
„Jaaah, alles okay." Sam versuchte, möglichst lässig zu klingen, obwohl er sich noch immer zittrig fühlte.  
„Wo willst du eigentlich hin? Hat hier irgendwo in der Gegend ein Heim für ungeliebte Verwandte aufgemacht?"  
„Sam …"  
„Vergiß es."

Sams Satz hatte lustig klingen sollen, aber stattdessen waren bittere und anklagende Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen. Sam biß sich auf die Unterlippe und sah wieder zum Fenster hinaus.  
Dean schwieg einige Sekunden und räusperte sich dann leise.

„Wir sind in fünf Minuten da und nein, Sam, kein Heim …" 

Sam erkannte das Ziel ihrer Fahrt etwa zwei Minuten später. Kurz schloß er die Augen.  
Bobby… Dean fuhr zu Bobby… Wollten sie jetzt zu zweit auf ihm rumhacken, auf ihn einreden? Nein, darauf würde er sich nicht einlassen!

Er tat das Richtige und wenn Dean und Bobby zu engstirnig waren, um das einzusehen, würden sich ihre Wege eben trennen. Auch wenn es Sam all seine Kraft kosten würde, das durchzustehen, er würde es schaffen!

Dean bog in die schmale Auffahrt zu Bobbys Schrottplatz ein und hielt wenige Sekunden später vor dem so gut vertrauten Haus. 

Dean zögerte keinen Moment und war schon aus dem Impala ausgestiegen, bevor Sam auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um etwas zu sagen.  
Sam seufzte tief und folgte dann seinem Bruder ins Haus des väterlichen Freundes. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich und ging in die Küche, in der er die beiden vermutete. Tatsächlich saß Bobby am Küchentisch. 

„Hallo Sam." Anspannung schwang in Bobbys Stimme mit und einen kurzen Moment fragte sich Sam, warum dies so war und wo Dean so schnell hingegangen war.  
Dann fühlte er mehr, als dass er es hörte, eine Bewegung hinter ihm und alles wurde schwarz.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5  
**  
„Mußte es gleich so hart sein?" Bobby war zwei Schritte vorgestürmt, um Sam aufzufangen, der – von seinem Bruder niedergeschlagen – sonst ungebremst auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen wäre.

„Dean?"  
Der Jüngere stand stocksteif, mit kreidebleichem Gesicht da und antwortete nicht, rührte sich keinen Millimeter. 

„Dean!" 

Wie aus einem Sekundenschlaf erwacht, zuckte der Angesprochene kurz zusammen und eilte zu Bobby, um mit ihm gemeinsam den Bewusstlosen vorsichtig auf den Boden zu legen. 

„Ist der Schutzraum fertig?" Deans Stimme klang höher als normal.  
„Jap, war ne Heidenarbeit, aber er ist fertig."  
„Gut, dann lass uns ihn nach unten bringen."  
„Wie? Dabei soll ich auch noch helfen?", setzte Bobby vorwurfsvoll hinzu, um gleich darauf unter Deans Blick Sams Schultern anzuheben.  
„Na los, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit, um deinen Bruder spazieren zu tragen, pack schon an!"

Dean schmunzelte kurz und griff sich Sams Beine. Gemeinsam trugen sie ihn nach unten, wohl wissend, dass die derzeitige Stille die Ruhe vor dem Sturm war, bevor Sam aufwachen würde. 

Übelkeit … Pochen … Warum tat sein Kopf so schrecklich weh?  
Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, hob Sam langsam den Arm und fuhr mit der rechten Hand vorsichtig über seinen Hinterkopf. Sofort explodierten kleine Schmerzwellen in seinem Schädel. Sam ließ den Arm sinken und atmete tief ein und aus, um seinen Magen zu beruhigen. Zögernd öffnete er die Augen und blickte sich um.

Schatten und Licht rotierten und flackerten vor ihm und kurz dachte Sam, er sei noch nicht wieder voll bei Bewusstsein, doch dann erkannte er den Raum, in dem er war.

Er lag auf einer alten Notliege in … Bobbys Schutzraum! Der Panikraum, den der alte Jäger für plötzliche Angriffe von Dämonen oder Geistern gebaut hatte, weil er ein Wochenende frei gehabt hatte, wie er den Brüdern einmal erklärt hatte. 

Doch der Raum sah ganz anders aus als das letzte Mal, als Sam in ihm gewesen war – er war leer.  
Nichts war hier drin, abgesehen von dem Notbett, auf dem er lag, und einem leuchtend roten Eimer, der etwas rechts von ihm stand.  
Was war hier los?

Sam stand langsam auf, was zur Folge hatte, dass die Welt kurz zur Seite kippte. Sein Schädel pochte noch stärker und er benötigte einige Sekunden, um die nächsten Schritte zu tun.  
Leicht schwankend ging er zu der großen Tür und versuchte, sie zu öffnen. Sie rührte sich keinen Millimeter. 

Sofort stieg Panik in ihm hoch. Er war eingesperrt – wie in seinem Traum …hilflos… allein …  
Sam schlug mit der Faust gegen die Tür, auch wenn der daraus resultierende Lärm seinen Kopfschmerz verschlimmerte. 

„Deeeeaaaan ... Bobbyyyyy …"  
Er lauschte angestrengt, konnte aber nichts außer dem stetig zirkulierenden Ventilator an der Decke hören.  
„Deaaaan!"  
Wieder keine Antwort. 

Wer hatte ihn niedergeschlagen? Wo waren sein Bruder und Bobby? Wer steckte hinter diesem Angriff? Dämonen? Geister? 

Aber nein, das war unmöglich, schließlich konnte kein Dämon oder Geist auch nur einen Schritt in diesen Raum setzen, geschweige denn Sam hineintragen. Und dann war da Bobbys Stimme gewesen, als Sam in die Küche gegangen war. Angespannt hatte er geklungen, nervös. Was wäre, wenn … nein, unmöglich, das hätten sie ihm nie angetan! Oder doch?  
Sam starrte einige Sekunden lang schreckensstarr die Tür an. 

„Er ist wach, Dean."  
Dean saß am Küchentisch, in sich zusammengesunken und hielt einen Becher heißen Kaffees umklammert. Bobby musterte ihn einen Moment und legte dann eine Hand auf seine Schulter, der darauf unmerklich zusammenzuckte.

„Na komm schon, Junge. Wenn es wahr ist, was du mir erzählt hast, tust du das einzig Richtige."

Dean schloß kurz die Augen, zog dann die Schultern ein wenig zurück und stand auf.  
„Wir müssen schnell eine Möglichkeit finden, Rubys Blut aus seinem Körper rauszubekommen, Bobby, denn ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das durchstehe."  
Er warf seinem Vaterersatz einen verzweifelten Blick zu und ging dann in Richtung Keller. 

„Holt mich hier raaaaus!"  
Sam ging von der Tür weg, zu frustriert, um noch länger zu schreien und setzte sich auf das Bett. Sein Herz raste und als er sich mit den Händen durch das Haar fahren wollte, sah er, dass seine Hände stark zitterten. Ruhig, Sam, ermahnte er sich selbst. Keine Panik, Dean holt dich hier raus … er kommt bald …

„Sam?" Die Stimme seines Bruders klang leise und seltsam gedämpft, trotzdem glaubte Sam, sie sei das Schönste, was er seit Langem gehört hatte.  
„Dean!" Er sprang vom Bett auf und stürzte zur Tür. Er hämmerte mit den Fäusten dagegen und schrie so laut er konnte: „Hol mich hier raus, ich bin eingesperrt!"

STILLE

Sam starrte die Tür an, in der Erwartung, sie würde sich gleich öffnen, doch nichts geschah.  
„Dean?"  
„Ich weiß, dass du eingesperrt bist, Sam ...-"  
Sam lauschte, zu angespannt, um zu atmen.  
„-… und du wirst es auch noch eine Weile bleiben müssen, tut mir leid."  
„Ich… WAS?" Sam schüttelte leicht den Kopf, obwohl ihm klar war, dass sein Gegenüber keine Röntgenaugen hatte und ihn nicht durch Stahl hindurch sehen konnte.  
„Was redest du da? Zum Teufel, hol mich endlich hier raus!" Seine Stimme war schrill, nahe dem Kreischen.  
„Du wirst hier drin bleiben, bis das Dämonenblut aus deinem Körper raus ist, Sam, bis du wieder klar denken kannst und endlich wieder Vernunft angenommen hast."

Sam fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm einen Schlag in den Magen verpasst – etwa zehn Sekunden lang. Dann kam die Wut.

Ohne auch nur im Geringsten an seine Kopfschmerzen oder seine Fäuste zu denken, stürmte er auf die Tür zu und schlug auf sie ein. Er schrie … er schrie nach Leibeskräften, ohne wirklich viele Worte zu formen, doch das, was wichtig war, kam heraus:  
„BRUDER … RAUS … HURENSOHN … TÜR AUF!"

Dean zuckte einen halben Meter zurück, Bobby ebenso.  
Sie hatten mit einem wütenden Sam gerechnet und einen Wutanfall befürchtet, aber das hier glich einem Vulkanausbruch.  
Dean brach es fast das Herz, seinen Bruder so unmenschlich schreien zu hören und das „Hurensohn" hallte in seinen Ohren klar und deutlich nach.  
„Laß uns hochgehen, Junge", sagte Bobby und zog ihn halb mit sich, während es hinter der Tür polterte und krachte.

Oben angekommen, sackte Dean in sich zusammen und Bobby glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können: Er weinte!


	6. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6  
**  
Sam hatte die Stirn auf die Hände gelegt und starrte geradeaus. Dean hatte ihn niedergeschlagen … Sein eigener Bruder hatte ihn in einen Raum eingesperrt und hielt ihn gefangen!

Sam war fassungslos. Wie konnte man seiner Familie nur so etwas antun? Wie konnte ER ihm so was antun? Was hatte Dean nur geritten?

Die unglaubliche Wut, die ihn überrollt hatte, war inzwischen abgeflaut, nicht zuletzt, weil ihm die Kraft fehlte, noch weiter zu schreien, zu schlagen und zu wüten.

Sein Hals tat schrecklich weh. Beim Schlucken dachte er, Stecknadeln im Hals zu haben.  
Ein Bier wäre jetzt genau richtig, dachte Sam und schnaubte kurz auf. Naja, ein Glas Wasser würd's auch tun. Die Bedienung in diesem Scheißladen ließ echt zu wünschen übrig.  
Er sah sich im Bunker um. Teile des von Sam in seiner Wut zerstörten Bettes lagen verstreut im Raum. Hätte er sich doch besser unter Kontrolle gehabt. Es wäre sicher bequemer gewesen, mit der Matzratze auf einem Bettgestell zu liegen, als auf dem harten Boden. Aber auch dann hätte er der Unterkunft keine 5 Sterne verliehen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Eimer und die Wut kochte erneut hoch. Er sollte in einen quietschroten Eimer pinkeln und scheißen.  
Zorn pulsierte in seinen Adern wie Gift und ließ ihn nicht länger still sitzen. Ruhelos tigerte er im Panikraum auf und ab. 

„Irgendwas gefunden?" Deans Blick war glasig, als er von den Bücherbergen zu Bobby aufschaute. Sie suchten jetzt schon seit Stunden nach einer Möglichkeit, das Dämonenblut schnell aus Sams Körper herauszubekommen. 

„Jop, wenn Sam bereit ist, täglich etwa vier Liter einer Teemischung zu trinken, wäre er in ein paar Tagen gereinigt. Wie hoch schätzt du die Chancen ein, ihn dazu zu bekommen?"  
„Bei minus 10 % schätze ich", seufzte Dean und klappte sein Buch zu. „Aber im Notfall zwänge ihm jeden Schluck eigenhändig rein."

Er stand auf. Seine Knie fühlten sich nach dem stundenlangen Sitzen wackelig an und er beschloss, sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten.

„Ich bin in ner Stunde zurück."  
„Hmm, hmm." Der ältere Jäger war schon im nächsten Buch vertieft und gestikulierte mit der Hand, dass er ihn verstanden hatte. 

Nachdem Dean einen langen Spaziergang gemacht hatte, fühlte sich sein Kopf wieder klarer an und er hatte neuen Mut gefasst. Er würde mit seinem Bruder reden, ihn überzeugen, dass er das Gebräu trinken würde … und wenn er sich den Mund fusselig reden musste! 

Er betrat Bobbys Haus und erwartete, ihn in der Küche zu finden – vielleicht mit einer Möglichkeit, Sam zu helfen, ohne seine Mithilfe dabei zu brauchen. Doch die Küche war leer, der Tisch nach wie vor beladen mit Büchern.

„Bobby?" Dean ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hoch. Leise klopfte er an die Schlafzimmertür, die jedoch nicht richtig geschlossen war und nun leise aufging. Er stieß sie noch ein Stück weiter auf und sah … Bobby – gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl in der Mitte des Raumes. 

„Was zum Teufel?" 

Dean, durch die vielen Jahre als Jäger perfekt trainiert, sah gerade noch rechtzeitig, wie ein Schatten auf ihn zustürzte.  
Instinktiv reagierend, wich er zur Seite aus und die Gestalt verfehlte ihn um Zentimeter.  
Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf – Ruby! 

Doch noch ehe er sich fragen konnte, was hier los war, griff sie erneut an.  
Dean, der ohne Waffen ins Zimmer gekommen war, war schon nach wenigen Augenblicken klar, dass er so keine Chance gegen einen Dämon hatte. Er musste nach unten zum Messer. 

Gerade, als er die Tür erreicht hatte, stieß etwas mit ungeheurer Kraft gegen seinen Schädel. Er prallte gegen den Türrahmen und sackte bewusstlos zusammen.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7  
**  
Wasser spritzte ihm kalt und unbarmherzig ins Gesicht. Erschrocken riß Dean die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Ruby stellte den Eimer auf den Boden, verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn selbstgefällig grinsend an.

Dean wollte sofort auf sie einschlagen, konnte aber weder die Arme, noch seine Beine bewegen. Er blickte hinab und sah, dass er mit Seilen an einen Stuhl gefesselt war. Etwas rechts von ihm saß Bobby, ebenso hilflos ausgeliefert.

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein." Ruby hatte anscheinend blendende Laune.  
„Du verdammtes Miststück, ich reiß dich in Stücke, wenn …-"  
„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht so große Töne spucken!", sagte Ruby und lächelte Dean erneut giftig an.

„Was soll der Scheiß hier? Wenn du gekommen bist, um Sam zu befreien, damit er weiter an dir rumsaugen kann, dann los, Schlampe!"

Der Dämon schlug ihm hart ins Gesicht, dann sah sie ihn mit Genugtuung an.  
„Das wünsche ich mir schon seit Monaten … und nein, Sam bleibt genau da, wo er ist."  
Dean zog überrascht die Augenbrauen zusammen. 

„Warum … was …?" 

Ruby seufzte gespielt auf.  
„Wie immer ein bisschen langsam, nicht wahr, Dean? Warum sollte ich deinen Bruder befreien, wenn er doch in den nächsten Tagen glauben wird, dass du und der alte Sack hier", sie wandte sich Bobby zu, „ihn zum Sterben zurückgelassen habt?"

Dean stockte der Atem. Die Brünette sah ihn genüsslich an und fuhr dann fort.

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine verdammte Nervensäge du warst? Es lief alles so gut, mein Plan schien perfekt zu funktionieren. Du warst in der Hölle und Sam … buhuuu … der arme kleine Sammy war so hilflos, sooo allein und erstickte fast an Selbstmitleid. Und dann kam ich und … na ja, gab ihm, sagen wir mal, eine Aufgabe. Die Hoffnung, Lilith besiegen zu können."

Ruby streichelte durch Deans Haar, der den Kopf heftig wegzog und sie wutentbrannt anstarrte. 

„Ich mußte gar nicht lange rumdiskutieren oder ihn überzeugen, er war sofort bereit, seine Fähigkeiten zu trainieren, schließlich wollte er doch seinen geliebten Bruder rächen. Alles lief glänzend und dann – dann stehst du vor der Moteltür. Oh mann, am liebsten hätte ich euch beide auf der Stelle in Stücke gerissen, aber leider war Sam in der Nähe.  
Und natürlich musstest du ihm ins Gewissen reden …", setzte sie hinzu und Zorn schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
„… und damit fast alles zerstören. _'Nein, ich will das nicht mehr, Ruby'_", äffte sie Sams Stimme im babyhaften Ton nach.  
„Ich musste mich so beherrschen, dir nicht deine Visage zu polieren, aber letztlich hat es sich gelohnt, abzuwarten … dank dir."  
„Wovon schwafelst du da?"  
„Ach, Dean, komm schon, selbst dir muß das doch klar sein ... Nein? Du hast Sam zu mir zurückgetrieben." 

Sie lachte laut auf. 

„_'Dean ist nicht mehr der Alte, er schafft das nicht…'_ bla bla bla … Sam hatte solche Angst davor, dass du bei deiner Aufgabe, Lilith zu stoppen, scheitern würdest, dass er endlich … weiterging. Ein bisschen Blut hier, ein wenig gutes Zureden da." Sie zog das Messer, das sie den Brüdern einst hatte überlassen müssen, aus ihrem Hosenbund und betrachtete es fast liebevoll.  
„Und nun ist da unten ein enttäuschter Jäger auf Entzug von Dämonenblut, der in den nächsten Tagen vor Durst und Hunger lernen wird, dich du hassen, Dean. Und ich werde kurz vor dem Ende da sein, um ihn zu retten. Mal sehen, wie viel sich der kleine Sammy von seiner Menschlichkeit bewahren kann, wenn er glaubt, dass der wichtigste Mensch in seinem Leben ihn wie einen Köter abkratzen lassen wollte."

Dean schluckte den riesigen Kloß in seinem Hals runter und sah zu Bobby. Der ältere Jäger war kreidebleich und Furcht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen. 

„Keine Angst, ich werde dich nicht umbringen. Ich gebe dir sogar zu trinken."  
Dean sah sie erstaunt an.  
„Ich will, dass du siehst, was aus Sam werden wird und ich möchte miterleben, wie ER dich umbringt." 

Sie schlenderte zu Bobby herüber. 

„Für dich allerdings hab ich keine Verwendung", sagte sie gespielt mitleidig und rammte ihm das Messer in die Brust.


	8. Kapitel 8

**Kapitel 8  
**  
Dunkelheit kroch in den Raum. Von Minute zu Minute erkämpfte sich der Schatten mehr Platz vom Bunker und vertrieb die Helligkeit. Sam konnte kaum noch die Zeiger seiner Armbanduhr erkennen. Kurz nach 11 Uhr. Abend – später Abend, verdammte Scheiße und er hockte noch immer hier drin.

Verdammt zur Untätigkeit. Dean und Bobby waren nicht wieder aufgetaucht, hatten ihm nichts zu essen oder zu trinken gebracht oder ihn zumindest damit zugetextet, auf was für einem ach so gefährlichen Weg er sich doch befand. 

Sein Magen knurrte laut und Sam drückte mit seinem Unterarm in seinen Bauch, um den leichten Schmerz zu unterdrücken. 

Entschlossen stand er auf und ging zur Tür. 

„Deeeaaan", Sam legte alles an Kraft in seine Stimme, trotzdem hörte sie sich rau und kratzig an.  
„Dean, verdammt noch mal, ich habe Hunger!" 

NICHTS. 

„Schleif gefälligst deinen Arsch hier runter, heyyyy", er trommelte gegen die Tür, doch die erhoffte Reaktion blieb aus.  
„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein", murmelte Sam vor sich hin und setzte sich wieder auf die Matratze. 

Nach wenigen weiteren Minuten saß der Jäger im Dunkeln und konnte nicht einmal mehr seine eigene Hand vor Augen sehen. Er hörte seinen Herzschlag in den Ohren, spürte ihn auch in der Kehle. Jetzt war es soweit, er war WIRKLICH in seinem Alptraum gelandet. Alptraum? Wohl eher Vision, korrigierte Sam sich selbst. 

Erneut grummelte es laut im Bunker. Er versuchte sich abzulenken, in dem er an alles Mögliche dachte, nur nicht an Wörter wie Panik, Dunkelheit, Hunger oder Durst.

Er sah seinen Bruder vor sich, der ihn traurig ansah und Sam versuchte, zu ihm zu kommen, doch je näher er kam, desto dunkler wurde es um ihn, bis Dean schließlich ganz verschwunden war.

Sam glitt hinüber in einen unruhigen Schlaf, der immer wieder unterbrochen wurde, wenn er hochschreckte und erst nach Minuten wusste, wer und wo er war. 

Die Sonne brannte gnadenlos und die Helligkeit, die durch Sams geschlossene Augenlider fiel, weckte ihn, holte ihn aus seinen Träumen, die immer gleich geendet waren:  
Dean direkt über ihm, das Gesicht verzerrt, während er Sam die Kehle zudrückte. 

Langsam setzte er sich auf. Sein Kopf dröhnte – viel schlimmer als gestern – und sein Mund fühlte sich an, als hätte er die Nacht über mit Sand gegurgelt. 

Er sah auf die Uhr. Sieben Uhr morgens. Er hatte jetzt seit über 24 Stunden nichts getrunken oder gegessen. 

Die nächsten Stunden kam sich Sam wie auf einer Achterbahn der Gefühle vor. Im einen Moment war er rasend vor Wut – auf Dean, auf Bobby, auf sein ganzes beschissenes Leben – auf Gott. 

Dann wieder war er verzweifelt, mutlos und hätte am liebsten für immer die Augen geschlossen. 

Zudem schwirrten immer die gleichen Fragen in seinem Kopf: Warum kamen sie nicht? Was sollte das alles hier? Wollten sie ihn quälen für das, was er – ihrer Meinung nach – falsch gemacht hatte? 

Er schwitzte, seine Kleidung klebte an seinem Körper und er hätte alles für eine erfrischende Dusche gegeben.

Am späten Nachmittag merkte Sam zum ersten Mal wirklich, dass sein Körper Probleme hatte. 

Seine Zunge fühlte sich viel zu groß an für seinen Mund. Seine Augen brannten, der Rücken schmerzte und ihm war durchgehend übel. Der Hunger war verschwunden, dafür signalisierte ihm jede Faser seines Körpers, dass er endlich seinen Arsch in Bewegung setzen sollte, um Frischwasser zu bekommen.

Sam stand auf, wobei sein Kreislauf deutlich wegsackte. Alles schwankte vor ihm und sein Sichtfeld schien von außen her dunkler zu werden. Er stützte sich schwer atmend an der Wand ab, während ihm abwechselnd heiß und kalt wurde. 

Er stolperte mehr zur Tür, als er wirklich ging und schrie erneut nach seinem Bruder. Er schrie, als hinge sein Leben davon ab – und Sam dachte, dass die Realität von diesem Spruch nicht allzu weit entfernt war. Er würde nicht mehr sehr lange ohne Wasser aushalten – das mussten sie doch wissen … 

Sam hielt kurz inne … sie MUSSTEN das wissen! 

„Nein", wisperte Sam und Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. „Nein, bitte nicht!"

Wollten sie ihn hier sterben lassen? 

Waren sie deswegen nicht mehr hier heruntergekommen, weil sie das Elend nicht mit ansehen konnten? Wollten sie ihn nicht hören, während er starb? 

Sam wich von der Tür zurück, rückwärts immer weitergehend, bis er mit dem Rücken an die gegenüberliegende Wand stieß. Er sackte zusammen, ließ sich an der Mauer runtersinken und fing unbewusst an, seinen Oberkörper langsam vor- und zurückzuwippen.  
Das konnte nicht wahr sein … nein, nicht Dean, nicht Bobby. 

‚Sie halten dich für einen Freak, noch schlimmer, für ein Monster', flüsterte eine leise gehässige Stimme in seinem Kopf. 

‚Sie denken, sie retten die Welt … vor dir!' 

Er schluchzte auf und hielt sich den Kopf. 

Irgendwann gab Sam auf.  
Er wusste nicht mehr, wie spät es war, konnte die Zeiger auf seiner Uhr nur noch verschwommen erkennen. Und selbst wenn er sie hätte lesen können … er wusste nicht mehr, wie lange er schon hier drin war. Zwei Tage … drei? Vielleicht auch vier. Sein Zeitgefühl war verschwunden, wie auch jede Hoffnung in ihm.

Er driftete immer wieder ab – eine Mischung aus Schlafen und Wachsein, in der er entweder die Augen geschlossen hielt oder an die Wand starrte. 

Er würde hier nicht herauskommen … weil Dean es so geplant hatte. Es gab keinen Fluchtweg – nichts in dem Raum hätte ihm helfen können, sich zu befreien … weil Dean es so wollte. 

Er würde sterben – hier in Bobbys Keller, während die beiden über ihm in der Küche einen Kaffee tranken. Sein eigener Bruder würde ihn töten. 

Sams Magen revoltierte. Bittere Magensäure stieg ihm die Kehle hoch. Er robbte in letzter Sekunde zum Eimer und übergab sich.  
Dann hörte er etwas hinter sich. Sam wischte sich den Mund an seinem Hemd ab und drehte sich langsam um.

„Dean!" 

Dean stand ihm gegenüber und sah ihn ausdruckslos an. 

„Ich … brauche … etwas zu … Trinken, Dean bitte …-" 

Das Sprechen fiel ihm unglaublich schwer und auch, sich lange genug zu konzentrieren, um ein Wort zu formen. 

„Hilf mir bitte …-" 

Er sagte nichts, starrte ihn nur weiter an. Hier lag er und verdurstete … und sein Bruder antwortete ihm nicht einmal.  
Er kroch auf ihn zu und als er aufblickte, um ihn zu berühren, war Dean verschwunden. Die Tür war zu … wieder oder nach wie vor? 

Sam war sich sicher, er hatte mal über so was gelesen … bei Dehy …Dehyd … Sam fielen die Augen zu. Wie war das Wort noch mal dafür? 

Er riss Gordon mit bloßen Händen den Kopf ab … doch der auf dem Boden liegende Schädel sprach zu ihm.

„Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt, Sammy? Ich wusste es! Du bist ein Monster! Dean hätte dich damals schon töten müssen. Jetzt hat er es endlich eingesehen, hat erkannt, was du bist." Der Kopf lachte laut auf. Sam hielt sich die Ohren zu. Aufhören! Das tut weh, Stopp!

Das Bild flackerte und Sam sah … Madison.  
Ihre Stirn war blutverschmiert, die Augen glasig.  
„Nein", keuchte Sam.  
„Oh doch, Sam! Du hast mich erschossen, dabei bist du das Tier, das Ungeheuer!"  
„Hör auf, bitte …", stammelte er entsetzt und wich vor ihr zurück.

Madisons Kopf verwandelte sich in den von Dean. 

„Du…", Sams Stimme überschlug sich vor Zorn. Dean grinste hämisch.  
„Durstig?" Seine Stimme klang vergnügt.  
„Du mieses Arschloch … ich … bring dich … um!" Sam rappelte sich auf, torkelte auf seinen Bruder zu und holte aus. Der Schlag ging ins Leere und brachte ihn selbst zu Fall. 

Gelächter klingelte in seinen Ohren, wurde immer lauter.  
Er presste seine Handflächen gegen die Ohrmuscheln, doch das Lachen seines Bruders schien aus seinem eigenen Kopf zu kommen. Es gab kein Entrinnen … 

Das war's jetzt, dachte Sam und der letzte Gedanke, den er hatte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, galt Dean und dem Wunsch, jemand würde ihn in die Hölle zurückschicken, in die er gehörte.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Kapitel 9  
**  
Dean war allein. Ruby war wieder einmal für mehrere Stunden verschwunden, wahrscheinlich, um irgendein anderes Leben für immer zu zerstören.  
Er blickte stur zu Boden. Er wollte nicht zur Seite sehen. Tränen stiegen erneut in ihm hoch – er hasste es, konnte es aber nicht verhindern.

_„Dean …" Bobbys Stimme war schwach, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Er sah ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen, dann sackte sein Kopf auf seine Brust, die aufhörte sich zu heben und zu senken. Wie von Sinnen zerrte Dean an seinen Fesseln, schrie und zog, bis seine Stimme heiser war und seine Handgelenkte bluteten, weil die Seile in sein Fleisch schnitten. __  
__„Bitte nicht … Bobby … Bobby … Bobbyyyy."_

Dean blickte auf und sein Herz schien in seiner Brust abzusterben beim Anblick des väterlichen Freundes.

Nein – er konnte nicht. Er drehte seinen Kopf schnell weg. Er konnte ihn nicht ansehen, es ging einfach nicht. Es war seine Schuld, dass Bobby tot war.

Er hatte Ruby nie vertraut, aber hatte er sie erschossen, erstochen oder exorziert?  
Nein! Und jetzt war einer der beiden wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben tot und der andere würde nicht mehr er selbst sein.

Er hatte sich einlullen lassen … von Rubys Lebensrettungsaktionen und von Sams Beteuerungen, sie könne ihnen helfen.  
Helfen – mein Gott, wie hatte er nur so blind sein können, so untätig?

Stunden der Selbstzweifel, des Hasses und der Sorge um seinen Bruder vergingen.  
Gelegentlich tauchte der Dämon auf, hielt ihm breit grinsend ein Glas Wasser an die Lippen und ließ den einen oder anderen gehässigen Kommentar über die Folgen von Wasserverlust fallen.

„Halluzinationen, weißt du … gar nicht schön", lachte sie beim letzten Mal laut auf und verschwand dann wieder. 

Jedes einzige Mal wollte Dean ihr das Wasser ins Gesicht spucken und doch ermahnte er sich, dass er seine Kraft brauchen würde, wenn … wenn Ruby beschloss, dass Sam genug gelitten hatte, setzte er in Gedanken schmerzhaft hinzu.

Trotz des Wassers, das sie ihm ab und zu gab, war er schrecklich durstig und es versetzte ihm einen Stich im Herzen, wenn er daran dachte, was Sam im Moment durchstehen musste.  
Er war sich noch nie so hilflos vorgekommen in seinem Leben, nicht einmal, als die Zeit, bis die Höllenhunde ihn holen würden, langsam verstrich.

Das einzige, was Dean nicht aufgeben ließ, war die Vorstellung, was er mit Ruby tun würde, wenn er frei war. Er würde ihr bei lebendigem Leib die Haut abziehen und sie teuer bezahlen lassen für das, was sie ihnen angetan hatte.

„Hmm, der Alte fängt langsam an zu stinken", hatte sie ihm ins Ohr geflüstert, als zwei Tage verstrichen waren.

Dean ballte die Fäuste. Nein, sie würde nicht davonkommen, niemals! 

Sam fühlte weiche Finger in seinem Nacken und an seiner Stirn. Dann hörte er eine hohe Stimme. 

„Sam … oh nein … was ist passiert … Sammy?"  
Sam öffnete die Augen und sah verschwommen dunkle lange Haare und ein hübsches Gesicht – Ruby! 

„Wasser …", flüsterte er. Seine Lippen waren spröde und eingerissen, jede Bewegung schmerzte höllisch.  
„Ja … warte…" Er hörte eilige Schritte, döste dann wieder weg.  
„Hier Sam, trink das." Er fühlte wunderbar kühles Wasser an seinen Lippen und fing sofort an, gierig zu trinken.  
„Langsam, Sam, du wirst …-" 

Sam verschluckte sich und hustete und würgte gleichzeitig. Ruby hielt seinen Kopf, sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein. 

„Es wird alles wieder gut, ich versprech's dir!"  
„Es waren Dean und Bobby", krächzte Sam, bevor er weitertrank.  
„Was? Nein! Wie konnten sie dir das nur antun?" Sam hörte das gleiche Entsetzen in ihrer Stimme, das er auch empfunden hatte und spürte jäh eine Welle der Zuneigung für die Frau an seiner Seite.

Er antwortete nicht, sondern trank das Glas in zwei weiteren Zügen leer.  
Ruby ging aus dem Raum, um frisches Wasser zu holen. Als sie zurückkam, sah sie, wie Sam – wie ein Häufchen Elend – die Hände vor die Augen haltend weinte, auch wenn keine Tränen erschienen, weil sein Körper die dafür notwendige Flüssigkeit einfach nicht mehr besaß. 

Er hörte, wie sie näher kam und blickte sie verzweifelt an, das Gefühl in sich, als würde sein Herz zerreißen. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn, hielt ihn fest und streichelte durch sein Haar.  
„Er wollte mich umbringen, Ruby, Dean wollte …", er schluchzte in ihr Haar, das ihr auf die Schultern fiel und ließ all die Trauer, den Schmerz über seinen Bruder heraus.

Rubys Mund formte sich hinter Sams Rücken zu einem Lächeln. Sie hatte ihn genau da, wo sie ihn haben wollte, von Anfang an. Bald schon würde er wieder ihr Blut trinken. Mit jedem Schluck würde seine Wut und sein Zorn auf Dean anwachsen und er sich selbst mehr verlieren.  
Sie konnte den Tag kaum erwarten, an dem sich die Brüder wieder gegenüberstehen würden … 

Dean wachte am nächsten Tag nach einem unruhigen Traum auf. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die verklebten Augen und stutzte … - 

Er war nicht mehr gefesselt, Arme und Beine waren frei! 

Dean wollte loslaufen – zu Sam, ihm sofort sagen, was dieses Miststück getan hatte, doch seine Beine knickten sofort weg, als er den ersten Schritt tat. 

Seine Muskeln waren vom tagelangen Sitzen entkräftet und der leere Magen tat sein Übriges.  
Dean war das alles egal! Er musste zu Sam, so schnell wie möglich, musste versuchen, das Schlimmste zu verhindern. 

Dean krabbelte, stand auf, fiel hin, kroch weiter, brach sich an der Kellertreppe fast das Genick, um dann schon einige Meter vorher zu sehen, dass die Tür weit offen stand.  
Er ging in den Schutzraum und sah, was er befürchtet hatte. Abgesehen von einem zertrümmerten Bett und einem roten Eimer war der Raum leer.

Er schloss die Augen und ging dann nach einigen Sekunden langsam wieder nach oben.  
Sam war fort, weggegangen mit Ruby, in dem festen Glauben, dass sein eigener Bruder ihn hatte umbringen wollen. 

Die nächsten 24 Stunden hätte Dean am liebsten für immer aus seinem Gedächtnis gelöscht.  
Sicher, er hatte etwas trinken und essen können – wobei sein Appetit anscheinend das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte – und konnte endlich wieder stehen und laufen. 

Doch … er hatte Bobby … 

Dean blinzelte gegen die Sonne und sah dann wieder auf den Leichnam. 

„Ich schwör's dir, ich werde die Schlampe für dich leiden lassen, Bobby", murmelte er, zündete das Feuerzeug an und warf es auf den mit Benzin und Salz übergossenen Körper.

Bevor die Flammen ganz hochgeschossen waren, hatte Dean sich umgedreht und ging los, ohne auch nur einen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

THE END


End file.
